White Roses for IAB
by Jessymessy101
Summary: Based on the season 6 episode Rashomama, Nick and Greg are being questioned by IAB but what happens when its not just the case IAB need to speak to them about. xXxJessexXx
1. A Rose For You

Nick had nearly fallen asleep in the break room when he heard Grissom and Sarah walking down the corridor toward him, he was so looking forward to getting a little bit of sleep while he sat waiting for IAB. They had all been waiting for them for the last 14 hours or so and it was beginning to get a little tedious.  
"So case closed then, all we need now is IAB to come and take our statements and I can go home and have a proper sleep". Sarah's voice grew louder as they pair entered the room and sat down at the table.  
"Hey Greg, what's going on in here then?" Sarah asked Greg had been sat at the table keeping as quiet as he could, last time Nick looked over he was sat reading a case file with his headphones in, he could hear the music was slightly louder than it should be.  
"Huh oh hi Sarah didn't see you come in, I was just listening to some music, and nick is….asleep by the looks of things" Greg looked over at Nick and smiled at how peaceful he looked lying on the sofa.  
"I'm awake Greg just resting my eyes" Nick responded giving Greg a start.  
"Oh right so you heard me earlier then did you?" Greg shifted in his chair.  
"Yes, and may I remind you Greg that I am once again in awe of not only your music taste but your musical ability". Nick opened on eye and looked over at Greg giving him a cheeky smile, Greg saw this and blushed bright red.  
"Right well anyway IAB are apparently on their way down from reception they just paged me" Grissom finally spoke.  
"Shall we meet them down there?" Sarah asked heading towards the door, followed by Grissom.  
"We'll just wait here then shall we?!" Greg called after them.  
"Alright fine then" Greg shrugged his shoulders  
"Greg? You ok?" Nick asked attracting Greg's attention.  
"Huh yeah, I'm fine…"  
"You don't seem fine…is it because they ignored you?"  
"You know me so well Nicky…but its ok they ignore me half the time anyway…I am after all still just the daft lab tech to them"  
"you're not just a daft lab tech Greg…you're vital to the lab and don't you forget it" Nick beckoned Greg over with a wave of his hand, which Greg happily obliged to. "Come here"  
Greg reached the sofa and sat in the space at the end placing Nick's feet over his lap, and began gently running his hand up and down his leg.  
"I just sometimes feel like I am still that dopey lab rat that no one ever listens to unless it's a test result or about a case".  
"hey, I don't think your dopey…I think you're brilliant, you're strong, independent, funny, smart…well the list is endless really but you know that you don't need me to tell you." Nick turned away trying not to make eye contact he had made himself feel a little foolish.  
"Nick are you blushing?!" Greg shoved Nick's leg lightly in a playful manner.  
"No, no I'm not leave me alone you, just remind me never to compliment you again…I mean you don't need to add to your already massive ego." This caused a pillow to the face from Greg, causing them both to laugh.  
"Alright smart arse, what about you then…how are you coping with all this?"  
"Ah you know it's the same old it's not like we haven't faced something worse than this before" Nick replied simply.  
"Yeah your right I guess, still always a pain this waiting around…we could have been at home or out enjoying out time off"  
"yeah, I've missed spending time with you this week, all this overtime is getting to me you know!"  
"Yeah, come on we should catch up to the others sooner we get this done sooner we can celebrate the important things"  
"yeah come on then" Greg got up and moved to leave the room.  
"Hold on I have something for you" Nick got up from the sofa and went to the fridge they kept lunch and on occasion Grissom's experiments in.  
"What have you been up to Nicky?!" Greg asked curious now.  
"This" Nick shut the fridge door and held out a white rose  
"Where did you get this?" Greg asked with a smile on his face.  
"I nabbed it from the crime scene…Shhh don't tell anyone"  
"Nick you cant do that!"  
"Its ok no one is going to miss it and it's not like it was from out primary…or secondary scene for that matter"  
"Well in that case thank you it's very sweet" Nick couldn't help himself he had leant over and kissed Greg lightly and quickly so as not to be seen by anyone passing by, he hadn't bothered to check the corridor… "What on earth is going on in here?!" the voice of Eckley at the door dragged the pair out of their moment and into complete terror…they had finally been caught.  
"Eckley, um this isn't what it looks like"  
"And if what it looks like…you two kissing then what on earth is going on?" Eckley snapped with a small crowd of IAB, CSIs and one or two nosey lab techs slowly creeping in to find out what the commotion is all about.  
"I think maybe IAB have work to do don't you?"

* * *

**Just something short maybe the start of something depending on whether or not you want it to become a full story let me know what you think xXxJessexXx**

**This is based on the season 6 episode Roshomama, if you haven't seen it basically woman dies at a wedding there was an archway of white roses at the scene…IAB are there because Nick's car gets stolen with all the evidence inside. **


	2. The Roses Thorn

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Eckley I didn't know you actually did things in the lab" Nick said sarcastically, he hated Eckley sometimes and even more so when he walked in on him and Greg kissing.  
"You know full well why I am here stokes, it just happens that I now have more paperwork to do after what I just witnessed." Eckley snapped back in his usual Eckley manner that caused so many issues within the lab.  
"Look Eckley about that, it wasn't what you thought it was…I was just….just…" Nick stammered unsure of what the say as an excuse how can you make up an excuse for a kiss.  
"He was just blowing something off my face, I had some dust or glitter or something from the crime scene still on my face…as you very well know Eckley being a CSI is often very dirty work you can sometimes be walking around with crime scene dust for days afterwards…so anyway I couldn't quite wipe it off so Nick being a friend helped me out." Greg interrupted, with what Nick thought was a damn good excuse how he came up with that in such a short time was beyond Nick.  
"Really, then explain to me Sanders why what I saw consisted of him kissing you?!" Eckley snapped.  
"I have no idea sir maybe you just assumed to see something you expected to see or…you just happened to walk in at the wrong moment and what Nick and I were doing is actually none of your business after all." Greg snapped back, it was probably not the wisest thing to do to the guy that ran the lab and could fire him on the spot without any questions.  
"Well Sanders I know what I saw and frankly I am not just going to sit back and do nothing about it so from here on in I don't want either of you working cases together and I want you both to go into separate interrogation rooms and wait there for IAB to come take your statements about the wedding case and then they are going to discuss with you what is going on between the pair of you….do I make myself clear?!" Eckley asked raising his voice at the end to make sure that both Nick and Greg knew he wasn't messing around.  
"I am afraid that isn't going to happen Eckley" The whole group of people now situated in the break room all turned to see who the new voice that had joined the conversation was.  
"Grissom?!...and why not?!" Eckley asked clearly ready to battle this dispute out with him, Nick had seen the same look Eckley always gets when he's about to get into a argument with Grissom, Nick honestly thought it was what Eckley lived for he loved pulling rank over Grissom. However, their arguments had become a rarity around the lab since Grissom demanded his team back nearly a year before.  
"Because Conrad I have a triple homicide in Henderson and I need everyone I can get a hold of, now I am aware they need to sort out the issue from the last case however, when they are done could you please send them over". And with that Grissom was gone heading out to his next crime scene without a care in the world.  
"Well, it seems I cant argue with Grissom about this matter…so you are saved" The boys both nodded at Eckley as they tried to get past him and the IAB guys, but Nick was stopped by a rough hand over his chest "you got off this time Stokes…don't think for a second that I am going to drop this matter, I should start coming up with a more solid excuse for what I saw by the time you get back!" He whispered close to Nick's ear trying to intimidate the man and if Nick was honest it kind of worked for the most part, but then he again he had known Eckley long enough to know his usual manner was to dish out empty threats to control the staff.

* * *

**I know it is short but I didn't intend on this being a long story so not sure where I am going to go with it but you guys seem to like the first part so I thought I wouldn't leave it on a cliff hanger and give you something else...been thinking of a good place where this story could go so keep an eye out for the rest of this story I hope its going to be a good one xXxJessexXx**


	3. Red rose

**Chapter Three**

* * *

The IAB agent was a tall guy much taller than Nick was, which Nick found rather intimidating but then again it was this guys job to be intimidating when you're in a job where you interrogate people on a daily basis I guess you kinda need to be scary.  
"So Mr Stokes, I have your written statement here but I want to hear it from you, tell me what happened"  
"Ok, well I got to the scene and I remember that Greg and Sarah were already there, they were with David examining the body so I decided to start taking some statements".  
Nick sat back in his chair feeling a little bit more relaxed now that he had begun and had managed to actually talk to this guy who seemed like a reasonable guy, not as scary as he first thought.  
"So I started with the bridesmaid's statements, and as I was talking to them one of the girls was in shock and she was shaking so I gave her my jacket…which I later found to have blood transfer on it. Anyway I had finished processing the scene which took us a good few hours and we were all starving afterwards so we headed to the diner for breakfast, I left my car in the parking lot 'Locked!' I remember locking it. I had been in the diner barely two minutes when Greg raised the alarm".  
"Right thank you Mr Stokes, now you said you gave your jacket to the bridesmaid, why did you do that?" The agent was so straight with his questions Nick knew that this guy has Eckley's aims in mind it was only going to be a matter or time before he asked about Greg.  
"Well sir I was brought up a gentleman see my parents raised me well, if your insinuating that I gave her the jacket because I had some ulterior motive then your mistaken."  
"No insinuation Mr Stokes I'm just curious do you give your jacket to every shivering girl or just the ones you want to sleep with"  
"ha right I see where this is going, look I my supervisor told you we are not discussing this matter, now if you don't mind I have a scene to get to." Nick got up to leave but was stopped by the stern voice of the IAB agent.  
"This isn't over Mr Stokes, I will find out what you and Mr Sanders are up to, you can guarantee that" Nick gave the man a sarcastic smile before leaving the room.

* * *

"Damn!" Nick kicked the side of his car in anger, he couldn't believe that guy. While lost in his own anger Nick didn't notice Greg approaching.  
"Whoa there cowboy calm down, what's wrong with you?!" Greg asked placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.  
"Damn IAB agent he had my statement right there he didn't need to make me go through it all again, it was all just a game to get me to talk about you and me!"  
"Yeah I know guy did the same with me, asked me if I was covering for you" Nick gave Greg a confused glance.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well in my statement I said I saw you lock the car, and he asked me if I was just covering for you because of our apparent…relationship!"  
"God damn it its Eckley it always is, he is set on splitting up this team even after everything that's happened…everything we have had to go through to get the team back together again." Nick felt a sharp pain in his chest as he relived the memory of last years events, he had thought back then he would never get out of that grave alive.  
"Come on, lets just forget about it and get to this scene shall we Grissom will be waiting for us" Greg grabbed the passengers door and climbed in.

* * *

"Took your time boys, I hope IAB weren't too hard on you" Grissom met the pair as they were getting their kits out of the back of the truck. Nick could see he had been hard at work his boss had managed to get fingerprint dust on his face and was stood holding a spare memory card for his camera.  
"Well let's just say it was no picnic!" Greg chirped in, Greg could tell by Nick's silence on the drive there that he didn't want to talk about it.  
"Oh dear, well this way it gives you boys time to explain to me what's going on before Eckley gets his claws into you" Grissom said with a big smile on his face.  
"Always staying positive aren't you Griss" Greg said with a hint or sarcasm in his voice.  
"Always Greg!" Grissom replied with one of his signature cheeky smirks on his face. "Alright, Sarah has the main bedroom covered there are two vics in that room, Nick I want you to take the nursery the eldest daughter ran into there at some point during the attack David is with her body now." Nick simply nodded and continued on his task.  
"And what can I do?" Greg chirped with a little too much enthusiasm then was intended.  
"You Greg are coming with me, there's a coffee shop round the corner…we need to talk"  
"Right, ok what about Nick don't you need to speak to him too"  
"Yes, but I want to talk to you separately if that's ok with you?" Greg just nodded and followed Grissom.


	4. A chat between friends

Greg was shifting in his chair, he was nervous to say the least. He and Nick hadn't even told their parents about the relationship yet now he had to tell his boss before he even told his mother…_'she is not going to like this'_ Greg though to himself she was always the first person Greg told when he got into a relationship with anyone because they are just so close, he is an only child so he didn't have many people to talk to growing up so he spent most of his time at home with his mom or out at the pictures with her.  
"So Greg where should we start...perhaps you could tell me how long you and Nick have been seeing each other?!" Grissom broke Greg's chain of thought.  
"Well its been about a year give or take a few weeks, it started just before Nick's kidnapping I had liked him for a while I just hadn't had the courage to tell him until he told me he liked me so I guess I kinda didn't have to" Greg laughed at the memory, how stupid he had felt when Nick told him how he felt and the response he gave he thought he would never have a chance with Nick after that.  
"So how did it all happen?" Grissom enquired  
"It was quite simple really nothing romantic or spontaneous just a normal chat between friends turning into something brilliant".

* * *

"_Hey G, you fancy grabbing some breakfast?"  
"Yeah sure, let me just put this in my locker, I will meet you at the car"_

* * *

_"You ready?"_  
_"Yep lets go"_  
_"Ok Greg can I be honest with you here?"_  
_"Yeah, Nick you know you can always tell me anything, I mean I know we haven't been the best of friends before but you can trust me"_  
_"Well see you say that, and that was sort of what I wanted to talk to you about…I want to change our relationship"_  
_"In what way?"_  
_"I was wondering…well hoping actually…you know how everyone thinks I'm this ladies man and I can have any girl I want?"_  
_"I guess, Nick where are you going with this?"_  
_"Just listen a sec; I have my reasons for not being with a girl in a long time…since college…"_  
_"Nick are you telling me you haven't been with anyone since college?"_  
_"Well I've been with people since college just not…women"_  
_"Oh…"_  
_"Look Greg please don't freak out I am telling you because I figured you of all people would understand cause your from LA and this sort of thing is normal out there"_  
_"Nick calm down will you, its ok that your gay I'm not gonna judge, and yeah your right things are a little more relaxed in LA no one really questions anything you do, does anyone else know your gay?"_  
_"No just you and my brother I told him last week I figured enough was enough I have to come clean"_  
_"But why are you telling me surely you would want to tell your parents first, if not then tell Warrick or Cath before you tell me"_  
_"Well I have something else to tell you actually…I haven't told the others yet because I wanted you to know how I feel about, well, you!"_  
_"Me?! But why me? I'm nothing special"_  
_*Nick paused*_  
_"Nick I'm sorry…."_  
_"No don't be I shouldn't have said anything"_  
_"No oh god no I wasn't….damn…look Nick the thing is I like you a lot I just never thought, well I just never expected you to share those feelings"_  
_"So your saying your not good enough for me is that it?"_  
_"No, well yeah I guess I mean I'm just a wannabe CSI after all I don't see what you could possibly like about me….why are you looking at me like that?"_  
_"Hahaha you really think all that…Greg you're brilliant, you make me laugh you always have done you numpty why wouldn't I like you!"_  
_"I dunno"_  
_"That's my point stupid"_  
_"Right ok then so where does this leave us now then"_  
_"It leaves us with me asking….Greg Sanders would you like to go on a date with me sometime?"_  
_"Yes I would love to!"_

* * *

Grissom listened intently as Greg relived the event that got him and Nick together in the first place, Grissom had a cheeky smirk on his face as he listened, Greg could only imagine what Grissom much think of him.  
"Ok so that's basically it and we have been seeing each other ever since"  
"Well ok then, I don't see anything wrong with that" Grissom put simply  
"What! Really?"  
"Yeah Greg"  
"But what about Eckley, it's against department policy to date someone at work"  
"I know that, but don't worry about it Greg, you two are clearly suited for one another, and you just let me sort Eckley out".  
"Griss I don't know what to say…"  
"Don't need to say anything Greg just get back to work and forget about it for now…but I have to warn you the next couple of months are not going to be easy Eckley is going to be on your tail about this so watch your backs ok" Greg just nodded as he got up and moved to return to the scene leaving Grissom sat on his own in the busy mid-day coffee shop.


	5. A Rose for Hope

**The part in italics is a flashback...in case you didn't know...also the flashback is what happens after Greg returns from the coffee shop, I did want to write a whole new story with this but thought it fitted better in this story so forgive me if it doesn't really work I am trying it out. let me know what you think xXxJessexXx**

* * *

Nick heard the sirens approaching and pulled out his last beer from the box that had been sat upon the bonnet of his car for over an hour now, Nick knew he was being a pain to the shop owner but he didn't care why would he care he had better things to think about right now than some pissed off liquor store owner. The two unis got out the squad car and approached Nick with caution as they spotted his gun strapped to his waist.  
"Stokes! We've have complaints from the shop owner what's going on?" Nick just laughed at the guy, he didn't need to be pestered he came out here to be left alone the last thing he needed was a sidewalk interrogation from some kid playing dress up.  
"Look officer I'm not doing anything wrong I'm just having a few beers"  
"Stokes I know your going through a tough time right now but you cant be here, now I'm going to give you a warning if you don't leave the area now I'm going to have to take you to the station…and that's probably the last place you want to be right now" The kid was firm clearly Nick underestimated this cops ability, then again what did this guy know about his problems last Nick checked this was just some low ranking cop in his 'when I grow up I want to be a policeman' uniform pretending to know what he's doing.  
"Look I don't want any trouble either guys but I'm not going anywhere, I have rights." Nick took a step towards the pair who drew their guns in an instant, 'do I really look that threatening' Nick thought to himself.  
"Alright guys lets put the toys down shall we I'm not about to shoot anyone hell I'm so drunk I can barely walk straight let alone fire a gun" Nick laughed at his own joke but the cops clearly weren't finding any of this very amusing.  
"Mr. Stokes I'm warning you, you take another step and I will be forced to fire" The older cop who had kept quiet up until this point spoke up gripping his gun tighter so much that his knuckles were beginning to turn white.  
"Go ahead shoot me, its bound to be better than living this life!" Nick waved his arms in the air as an indication for them to fire at him.  
"GO ON! SHOOT ME!" Nick demanded this time, he was fed up on this world he's been put through so much crap what was the point in staying on this earth much longer, it's not like he has anyone left to care if he were to die.  
The cops just stood there starring in shock at their former colleagues actions. Granted neither of them really knew Nick personally but from what they had heard about him from other cops and the detectives he was a stand up kind of guy.  
"Nicky!" The newcomers voice brought Nick out of his state and turned him away from the direction of the cops.  
"Who's there?" Nick scanned his eyes around the alley looking deep into the darkness waiting for his eyes to focus on the cause of the voice.  
"It's me Nick…what are you doing, I leave you alone for a few hours and this is what happens"  
"I…how are you….I thought" Nick stammered he couldn't believe what he was seeing before him how was it even possible. "But your in the hospital your in a coma for Christ sake how is this possible"  
"Well that's the thing Nick I'm not really here am I, I am just your imagination, just think of me as your conscience for the fun of it... must remember that could be fun"  
"Greg focus you always have you head in the gutter... why are you here?"  
"To ask you what the hell you're doing? You have to stop this, you need to put down the beer and get to the hospital I need you here Nicky I can't do this alone"  
"But its my fault, I shouldn't have left you at that crime scene alone I should have been there if I was there like I was meant to be you wouldn't be where you are now"  
"Its not your fault Nicky, I didn't have my gun with me I should have been carrying it with me…neither of us expected the guy to still be there"  
The cops watched as Nick had a mental breakdown right there in front of them, he was talking to himself this guy needs help, the cops looked at each other giving each other a knowing glance, still with their weapons aimed at Nick they weren't going to take any chanced not in his current state.  
"But, I cant go Greg, I cant look at you in that hospital bed covered in wires without feeling like I did that." Nick hadn't been to see him at the hospital after the shooting at the crime scene and was feeling guilty to say the least.

* * *

"_Greg you going to be ok here for a minute while I head back to the car?" Nick asked the back of Greg who was stood taking pictures of the blood pool where the body had been, Nick didn't really get an answer just a brief noise from Greg indicating that he had heard him at least.  
"ah-ha" Greg replied never taking is gaze away from the scene, Nick took this as his answer and left the room he followed the corridor back towards the front door and towards his truck. He was barely there 2 minutes before he heard it….BANG BANG BANG...three shots that was what Nick told Brass after the shooting stood on the lawn of the house watching as the paramedics wheeled Greg out and into the back of the ambulance it took everything Nick had not to reach out and grab him as he went past._

* * *

"Stokes! Final warning" The cop brought Nick away from the trance and back to reality, the reality that had Greg in a hospital bed fighting for his life rather than right here in that back alley of Vegas outside the shadiest liquor store he could find… "I need to go" Nick said and dropped the beer creating a loud crash as the glass shattered at his feet, he ran past the cops who took their weapons down and just watched at the once broken Nick Stokes changed once again into a different man, this man had determination in his eyes.

* * *

"Where is he?" Nick practically shouted at Morgan as he saw her stood in the waiting room of the hospital.  
"He's in surgery at the moment the nurse I just spoke to said they are nearly done with him"  
"How was he before he went in was he still under"  
"Yeah, Nick we need to prepare ourselves…he might not pull through this"  
"NO! don't say that not my Greggo he's a fighter always has been, he will pull through I'm gonna make sure he does"  
"There isn't a lot you can do for him right now Nick we just have to wait and hope he pulls through"  
"He will pull through"  
"Ah Stokes you've finally managed to grace us with your presence I have some questions for you" Eckley appeared round the corner with as much intimidation as he could manage written all over his face.  
"Not now Conrad"  
"Oh I think now is the perfect time don't you?, besides theres not a lot you can do for your boyfriend right now, besides I think you've done enough already don't you?"  
"How dare you! you sick bas..."  
"NICK! Calm down" Morgan pulled Nick back as he tried to lunge himself fists flying towards Eckley.  
"This wont solve anything come with me I have to show you something". Nick followed Morgan into a side room where a small cardboard box lay open on a table.  
"What's this?" Nick asked.  
"This is Greg's personal effects, we found them while processing the scene...I found something I wanted you to have". Morgan reached into the box and pulled out the object, Nick gasped as he recognised the item..."The white rose, I gave him this about an hour before we headed out to the scene it was just a little token, he'd been feeling a little disregarded lately like I had been focusing on the work more than him and he thought I didn't care anymore...this was supposed to show him I did care...I always will care" Nick held the flower by the stem between his finger and thumb and twizzled it round admiring the perfect soft petals, just like Greg's skin he couldn't help but compare the two.  
"I thought it meant something so I thought you should have it...I should have put it into evidence but I can see it means something to you...maybe it will help I don't know its silly really" Morgan was feeling embarrassed by the sentiment she had only known about the pair a few hours much like everyone else and it was something she was going to have to get used to.  
"No its not silly, thank you Morgan".

**Ok now I know this story was originally set in season 6 but I kind of liked having Morgan giving him the flower and the scene where Nick gets drunk after quitting in season 13 fitted this storyline so well I kind of wanted to use it, changing it slightly of course...anyway don't hate me for changing everything but I think it works let me know what you all think thanks again for reading and for leaving your comments so far xXxJessexXx**


End file.
